


【HP】不死人会梦见独角兽吗？

by mzlyyk



Series: 白昼梦 [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Book: Hogwarts: A History, F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, have gay describe（E.G：GGAD）, have incest describe, timeline chaotic, 买股文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/mzlyyk
Summary: “那么巫师会梦见传火吗？”“不死人的象征就是成不了龙的蛇。”“火的诞生与熄灭——莫伊莱们将梳通杂乱无章的金线，周而复始的魂魄将迎来终结，伟大又不朽的灵魂得以安息。”“去实行一条罪名吧，萨利伽！”——你说什么，萨拉？——什么也没有哦！——你在哪里，萨拉？——再见啦，我的爱人！
Relationships: Who/Saligia Inmorti Cursed
Series: 白昼梦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711288





	1. 【昨日而亡·卷】

**Author's Note:**

> -大概率是个买股文√
> 
> -除了序章后面有很大可能第二人称叙述，大概分三卷写完（当然啦下一章是啥时候我也不太晓得最近忙着打游戏总之随缘吧emmm（划掉）
> 
> -有夹杂黑魂，只取部分概念和设定以及我流理解服务部分剧情，存在感不高没玩过游戏不妨碍阅读www
> 
> -是后知后觉发现b站买了HP版权后连看三个晚上电影于是翻出快10年的文档脑洞改吧改吧的激情产物，几乎没有考究，人物OOC，有语言和逻辑上的问题，时间线混乱细节经不起丝毫推敲，所以我要是能自圆其说回来的话所有时间轴就都能圆，圆不回来就当我没说（……
> 
> -介于原著我最后一次读的时候已经是大约十几年前读小学的时候了，所以让我们大致上还是按照电影发展走，当然要是我春节有时间去翻书房还能找得到书的话我们就按原著来w
> 
> -女主全名：萨利伽·茵摩缇·库赛德（Saligia Inmorti Cursed），昵称萨拉（Sara），如果出现第二人称叙述，那么她就是“你”

她死于1944年6月13日下午伦敦外一个不知名的野平原上，天空是那样的平和湛蓝，周围开满了鲜花。  
距离她的生日还有不到一天，离这场波及到全世界范围的战争结束还有不到一年半的时间。  
德军下令炸毁“塔桥”又严重偏离目标的V1巡航导弹在距离“塔桥”东面的24千米处爆炸，幸运的是，没有人员伤亡。

——或者说，麻瓜们以为，没有人员伤亡。

萨利伽·茵摩缇·库赛德在6月13号的下午4时34分左右幻影移形到了距离“塔桥”东面的58千米处——这是她在伦敦一贯的落脚点之一，是一片茂密又人迹罕至的小树林；当她出现在那里的时候，爆炸产生的余波完全摧毁了这里，不远处的蘑菇云还掺着火与烟翻腾扩散，由爆炸产生的弹坑巨大而支离破碎，并点燃了附近极大的面积。  
危险就这样在她的愣神与反应不及里悄然而至。

那是一小块碎片——可能是榴弹、导弹、或者其他什么用作在武器上的玩意儿的——一小块高速燃烧着的、因为爆炸而产生的尖锐碎片，它在爆炸中所产生的力与惯性让它飞速弹向了站在属于它抛物线上的萨利伽。  
而经过了很长一段时间的安逸生活的萨利伽让她有那么一点失去了昔日学校魁地奇找球手与后来战争时期身为战士的警觉与敏锐——或者说，这就是命运，命中注定她要在这会儿微妙的失去这些她曾经习以为常引以为傲的东西——当她发现那一小块朝她高速飞弹而来的弹片时，时间有那么一点危机且措不及防。  
她及时地幻影移形了，是的，没错——非常及时，哪怕时间有那么一点仓促紧急，但她那根儿还没完全退化的危机感与反应力和她那“感谢梅林！”的魔法天赋让她及时且快速地幻影移形了。  
唯一差的就是那么一点点运气而已。

就那么一点点运气。

就仿佛在这之前，她彻底地挥霍完了她那几乎无往不利、言出法随的好运似的，那一小块流弹片因为距离过于相近的原因，依然随着她的幻影移形消失，然后秉持着该死的物理原理，不偏不倚地射入了她的胃，而她就在胃被洞穿倒下的那一瞬间，久违的时间与生命的流逝重新回到了她的肉体里：魂火在缓慢地熄灭，生命特征在逐渐的消亡，她清晰又迟钝的知道了她终于要迎来不朽的终焉。

“真是可惜……”她躺在这片不知名的野平原上，手里虚握着一小张似乎是匆忙从一张羊皮纸上撕下的一角和她刚才还没来得及掏出的魔杖——她的老伙计，10英寸长，桂木与独角兽毛的杖芯，有着柔韧的灵活性——视线往右的话似乎仔细能模糊看到一条线的被炸毁的伦敦废墟；血从她躯干上的洞开始逐渐洇开，像是一朵正在盛开的艳丽玫瑰，慢慢地将周围翠绿的草地侵蚀吞没，羊皮纸上字迹被逐渐爬上的血糊成了一团，她黑色的发被濡湿的更深，……不知名的野平原上开满了鲜花。

“真是可惜……”她微阖着眼睛咕哝着，声音细弱地几乎微不可闻，这边的天空是那么的蓝，就仿佛灰色硝烟的战争是假象一般；她的鼻子还能勉强呼吸到花和泥土混杂着血腥的芳香，胃酸正腐蚀着她的脏器，但剧烈灼烧的疼痛不能让她有半分后悔，只是让她有那么一些可惜或者是遗憾。

可惜什么？遗憾什么？  
她胸口处有那么些微微发烫——来自她21岁生日时那会刚成为她丈夫的男人送给她的生日礼物之一：一对双面镜，他在温柔又热烈地思念她。

是因为这个吗？

萨利伽已经永远地沉默了。说不上是恩赐还是诅咒的“环”已经悄然碎裂；不知名的火：金色的，有着红色温暖的焰心，参杂着一缕不详的黑。它们温柔地包裹住她的尸体，将她的躯干当作最后的养料或柴薪——你说不上来这究竟是一种轮回、是必然，还是是一种诅咒、一种反噬——萨利伽·库赛德在这个世上除了他人的记忆外最后的遗留物被她曾经用身躯温养的火燃烧殆尽，只剩下那么一小捧的灰烬和看不出是哪个部位的骨头的残骸。  
骨头最终被大地所容纳，而余烬被风一吹也就失去了踪迹。

萨利伽·茵缇摩·库赛德的丈夫，还在2017年6月14日的黄昏，坐在他们家中柔软的沙发上，摩挲着手中的双面镜等待着自己妻子的归来——今天是她的生日，一旁半开放式餐厅的餐桌上已经摆满了她爱吃的食物和一个歪歪扭扭的蛋糕；两个孩子在楼上最后捣鼓着那个装着两份礼物的大盒子，大的那个正偷偷摸摸试图在假期使用魔杖将上边绑成蝴蝶结的绸带保持一个完美挺括而造型，小的那个伸着脑袋努力捂住自己的嘴使劲儿的憋气，仿佛呼出个音儿都会被在楼下的父亲听见似的——他们嘻嘻哈哈在楼上玩闹着，期待着一会儿回家的母亲在看到他们做的蛋糕和礼物后惊喜的表情和如平时一般的拥抱与落在他们额上温柔馨香的吻。

但是萨利伽死了——没有人知道，在1944年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔杖信息来自我在pottermore的测试


	2. Chapter 2

“斯莱特林！”  
分院帽大声喊出了分院结果。

  
这是2017年的9月，距离那场波及整个英国巫师界的战争已经过去19年了。就在三分钟前，战争英雄、格兰芬多“前救世主”、现魁地奇国家队队长兼王牌找球手哈利·波特的小儿子，阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特——这个有着霍格沃茨两任校长兼战争英雄名字的幼崽被分进了斯莱特林。

黑发绿眼的巫师幼崽在听到他在格兰芬多的哥哥大声喝彩与口哨后腼腆地冲他笑笑，转身走向了另外一边的长桌。

斯莱特林的长桌上在沉默了将近一分钟后才传来了稀稀拉拉的掌声——他们的人数实在是太少了，简直和另一头几乎坐不下的格兰芬多形成了巨大的反差——又刚刚才从“梅林！救世主的小儿子被分进了与他们战时几乎对立的斯莱特林！”这件已成定局的事情里回过神儿来，也完全与隔壁带头拼命鼓掌的詹姆·西里斯·波特和他旁边一溜儿的朋友们形成了鲜明的对比。

“你好，我是阿布思·波特。”

小男孩儿在空位子上坐下，转过头对他身旁的那个在他之前被第一个分到斯莱特林的孩子微笑着自我介绍道。

这个有着淡金色头发的孩子沉默、忧郁，浓厚的书卷气息让他更像是一名拉文克劳而非斯莱特林。

他转过头，用冷漠的银灰色眼珠打量了一下这位救世主之子，“斯科皮·马尔福。”他握住了阿不思伸出的手露出了笑容，宽大的校袍罩在他的身上让他看起来愈加的纤细。

小动物们不住地窃窃私语，坐于席上的几位教授也在交头接耳着什么——期间又有几个孩子分别被分进了格兰芬多、拉文克劳与赫奇帕奇——一时间嗡嗡声笼罩在大堂的上空，吵闹又恼人，直到一个有着黑色短发的孩子准备上去前。

“萨利伽·库赛德。”  
纳威·隆巴顿在明显犹豫地停顿后，大声念出了名单上的下一个名字。

教授们下意识得望向了这个孩子，连校长米勒娃·麦格女士都不禁睁大了眼睛瞧过去；更有甚者，鲁伯·海格激动到差点将身前的桌子推翻，但过大的动静依然打翻了一旁从战后就被重新复聘回的莱姆斯·卢平面前的酒杯，但他只是惊疑地打量着台下的小巫师，根本顾不上擦拭或者清理一新这些已经滴落在衣服上的液体。

教授席上的动静莫过于此，就更不用提四张长桌上一些明显属于“人群焦点”的孩子们的反应了。

  
有着一头蓬松卷毛的幼崽就在这样的气氛里不知所措地挠了挠自己的短发，接着抬头看了看坐在教授席右边的，她的接引人、那位自称“赫奇帕奇院长”的塞德里克·迪戈里教授：后者看着她，露出了一个温柔的笑容。

萨利伽看着自己英俊的接引人也不禁露出了大大的笑容，然后她又瞅了瞅坐在中央的校长女士，对方严肃的脸上却有着一双慈爱的双眼，她微微向萨利伽示意般点了点头，于是幼崽眨了眨眼，又咧开嘴露出了欢欣的笑脸，她雀跃地走上前，跳上了高脚凳，隆巴顿教授将那顶神奇的分院帽放在了她的头上，宽大的帽子遮住了她的眼睛。

“梅林啊……”

格兰芬多长桌上，有刚被分进的麻种的小巫师好奇地看着自己眼前的詹姆·波特学长和他身旁好友们都在那里一边挠头一遍嘟囔着“梅林！”“我听错了吗？！”——显然隔壁三条长桌上也有类似“症状”的“患者”们，更不要提那对红头发“双胞胎”明显在模仿谁说话的临场脱口秀节目：

“喔梅林——”

“除了我——”

“谁家爹妈——”

“会给自家珍贵的孩子！”齐声。

“起一个——”

“念起来清脆上口——”

“但寓意糟糕透的——”

“名字呢？——”齐声击掌。

年幼的小狮子在这种情况下愈发按耐不住自己的好奇心，他拉了拉身旁波特学长的袖子，期望自己的学长能好心满足他和剩下其他人的好奇心。

“喔，好吧、好吧……”詹姆看了看另一头的弟弟——显然对方也目不转睛地瞧着蹦跳着上前准备分院的萨利伽，坐在他身旁的马尔福家的幼崽也抿着嘴挺直着背等待着结果——于是他又烦躁一般的将他家遗传的那头乱翘的卷发揉得更乱，每一个发梢都朝着不同的方向张牙舞爪。

“其实也不是什么大事。”他语气有些费解地说道，“只是这个名字跟我奶奶最好的朋友的名字一个样儿我们又没有听说她有什么孩子……一时间有些吃惊而已，要知道她们俩的合照至今还摆在我奶奶卧室的床头——得了，别问我为什么知道——背面还有她和我奶奶的签名，还画了个大爱心圈上——”

“我假期才见过这位姨婆。”阿不思对他的新朋友小声嘀咕，“我的猫头鹰布朗（Brown）就是萨拉（Sara）姨婆送我的入学礼物，她还送了我妹妹莉莉一直想要的那套冒险小说和我哥哥一把扫帚——嘿，要我说，也应该送我一把扫帚的，偷偷带到学校里，我爸爸会理解的，或者明年、明年我就可以光明正大带到学校了！——梅林，那可是猎户座！比火弩箭系列更棒！我老爸他们队比赛就用的是猎户座扫帚！梅林……要知道就算是爸爸同意了我妈妈也不会答应给我买……”

“是吗？我也认识一位叫做‘萨利伽’的女士，她是我父亲的……朋友。”斯科皮说道，他犹豫了一下，从领口处拉出两枚样式古朴的戒指。

“也是我的教母。”他说道，用指节顶起其中一枚有着奇异花纹的银戒指，“这是她在我出生时赠予我的礼物，据说是能反弹恶咒和保护我不受到黑魔法与诅咒侵害……”

“另一个呢？”阿不思问道。

“这个是我父亲给我的。”斯科皮捏起另一枚样式古朴的金戒指说，“听父亲说是他从出生后就一直佩戴到成年的，某位长辈赠予他的礼物？据说长期佩戴能够温养身体什么的……总之在我出生后，父亲就转赠给了我。”

“哇哦……”绿眼睛的小斯莱特林发出一声赞叹，之后两个人的注意力很快又被坐在高脚凳上那个叫做“萨利伽”的孩子吸引过去。

“总之还是希望这个和姨婆/教母有着同样名字的人跟自己一个学院！”

以上想法来自波特兄弟与马尔福小先生。

或许还有一些并不方便透露与匮于表达的大人们也这么期待着。


	3. Chapter 3

“您好哇，帽子先生！”

“你好呀，年幼的萨利伽。”

与台下的热闹不同，萨利伽坐在高脚凳上晃悠着腿，开心且悠然自得的在脑子里和头上那顶神奇的分院帽打着招呼。

“您是能看到我脑子里在想什么吗？”她好奇地问到。

“老帽子只能读到小巫师们内心最深处的真实而已。”分院帽弯了弯自己的帽尖儿。

“哇，酷……！”小家伙儿摇头晃脑地赞叹了一声。

“所以，还是跟以前一样吗？赫奇帕奇？”

“噫，什么？”

“哦……哦……原来如此，万事万物皆有起点，再古老传奇的故事也总有那么一个开端和源头，那么——斯莱特林！”

“什么？！”

斯莱特林长桌在一阵不算热烈但也不太冷漠的鼓掌声中响起了一个不太和谐的声音。

一个将自己淡金色的短发全部后梳，并用发胶牢牢固定住的男孩儿皱着自己的眉毛说道，显然他并没有刻意压制自己的音量，几乎半个长桌都能听到他的声音。

“真是见鬼，这个小子是从哪儿冒出来的？！”

他盯着那个正在将帽子递给麦格教授的，几乎和那个波特同款发型的幼崽说道。

“噢德拉科，显然你的注意力全部分给了波特。”坐在他身旁的潘西·帕金森甜蜜蜜地说道，她是一个留着黑色齐耳短发的可爱女孩儿，“否则，你就会在分院帽喊‘斯莱特林’前听见教授喊了她的名字。”

“另外，如果你还瞧见了她身上的校服款式就能得出，那是个姑娘。”

“姑娘？！”

德拉科·马尔福失控般地叫了一声，引得不远处的级长甚至回头看了他一样，于是他不情不愿的压低了声音：“老天，除了那条校服裙子，她哪一点像个姑娘了？！”

他又盯着萨利伽瞧，小女孩儿有着一头男孩儿似的黑亮短发，就像是被打湿的乌鸦的羽毛。浓密的卷毛因为头发短的原因显得蓬松杂乱，远远看过去就仿佛是哈利·波特的孪生兄弟似的——更别提她麦色的皮肤、脸上的鼻翼处有被晒出的跟韦斯莱家鼬鼠们如出一辙的小雀斑和恨不得把嘴角咧到耳根的傻笑！

还有她一路蹦跳过来的动作！

她是不会走路吗？！

“梅林……这简直就是一个格兰芬多！分院帽老糊涂了吗？！”

德拉科难以置信地看着她从前面一路蹦蹦跳跳地来到了斯莱特林的长桌前坐下，甚至嘻嘻哈哈地朝他们打招呼。

“哦，可我觉得她挺可爱的啊？”坐在他对面的布莱斯·扎比尼笑眯眯地说道，引得德拉科又难以置信地看了他一眼。

“我是萨利伽·库赛德，你们好哇！——坐下来这么一看，这边的人也是很多的嘛！”

她向他们挥了挥手，眼睛亮晶晶地期待着他们和自己互换姓名，成为新的朋友。

一直到有些发愣地跳下高脚椅，慢吞吞摘下分院帽的时候，萨利伽才在自己脑子里哼哼唧唧地说道：“虽然觉得好像哪里不太对……但果然帽子先生在说并不能读到大家脑子里想什么这件事是骗人的吧！”

“喔怎么会！老帽子从不说谎——我可是格兰芬多的帽子！”

“酷！——等一下，这两件事似乎没有什么关联？”

“萨拉查会高兴的——和你聊天真高兴，萨利伽！”

“喔！我也很高兴和帽子先生聊天！”年幼的巫师幼崽再没坚持住自己的思绪，被狡猾的炼金产品第二次转移了话题，并且这次对方得逞了，“我还能来找你聊天吗，帽子先生？”

“当然啦，萨利伽，我们会再见的！现在，先去和自己未来的朋友们打招呼去吧！”

萨利伽将分院帽交还到了纳威·隆巴顿教授的手上。

“对不起，恕我冒昧。”德拉科慢吞吞地说道，“可能是我记忆欠佳——‘库赛德’这个姓氏似乎并不是巫师姓氏对吗？”

在分院结束后，教授席的中央站起来了一位萨利伽之前从未见过的老者，他有着长长的白色胡子和头发，穿着满是星星月亮的紫色袍子，鼻子有些歪扭，半月形的眼镜后藏着双明亮漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

他站了起来，笑容满面地看着学生们，向他们伸开双臂说道：“欢迎啊！欢迎大家来霍格沃茨开始新的学年！在宴会开始前，我要说几句话，那就是：笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！”

“谢谢大家！”

“现在，宴会开始吧！”

他重新坐了下去，在大家的热烈欢呼里长桌上出现了丰盛的佳肴盛宴。

“？巫师姓氏是什么东西……？”萨利伽还转着脑袋一个劲儿地盯着教授席上那位白胡子老校长瞧着（在邓布利多发现并朝她眨了眨眼睛后露出一个讨喜的笑脸），乍一听到别人的询问愣了一下，皱起了一张小脸儿问到。

“德拉科的意思是，你似乎不是在一个纯巫师家庭里长大？”扎比尼笑眯眯地耐心解释着。

“嗯！当然！魔法！这可真神奇不是吗！”萨利伽兴奋地说道。

“喔，混血。”德拉科·马尔福不禁翻了个白眼儿。

“所以是你的父亲还是母亲？哪一位是巫师？”他不耐烦地打断了萨利伽兴致勃勃地感慨，没什么好气儿的问着。

“什么？”被打断的萨利伽也不生气，依然好脾气的咧嘴笑着回答眼前这个态度傲慢无礼的小子的问题，“我不知道，已经很久了……应该没有人是，我老早就没见——”

“梅林！”

伴随着马尔福尖锐的嗓音是坐在他身边潘西·帕金森不小心刀刮在盘子上的刺耳声响，小女孩儿也被这个信息惊呆了，以至于都没有发现自己早就已经将盘子里的牛排切穿。

原本热闹的宴厅因为他突如其来的尖叫瞬间安静了下来，连教授席上都频频投来疑惑的目光。

“我的老天……”这下扎比尼也目瞪口呆了起来，连他身旁一直都没出过声的西奥多·诺特也抬起头打量了她一眼。

“真是难以置信！”马尔福惨白的小脸儿一下子涨得通红，他看着萨利伽，就仿佛是看到了一个什么脏东西一样。

“真是难以置信！”他又重复了一遍。

这可不是什么友好的信息。

看到眼前的这些，萨利伽不禁慢慢收回了笑容，微微有些不安地抿了抿嘴。

“怎么了呢？”一向活泼的小姑娘此时有些拘谨地询问道。

“怎么了？怎么了！”德拉科·马尔福压着声音咬牙切齿道：“从来没有过、从来没有过任何一个泥巴种能被分进斯莱特林，千年以来从来没有！任何一个！”

“噢……德拉科，别说那个粗鲁的词儿。”潘西忍不住吞了吞嗓子。

“我们不能确认她究竟是不是个麻种。”诺特也插入了他们的谈话，他冷漠的看了一眼孤零零坐在旁边啃鸡腿的小姑娘——她刚才被他们并不友好的态度伤心了，现在正在被美味的食物治愈。

“毕竟你也说了，斯莱特林不收麻种——从来不收。”


	4. Chapter 4

萨利伽躺在寝室的床上。

柔软温暖的床铺本该令她昏昏欲睡，但因为魔法的神奇过于让她兴奋而导致了连数羊都不怎么管用的失眠。

她百般无赖的伸直了胳膊将两只小手来回交缠在一起，月光如水倾泻，温和的将影子投入了她的床帷顶端，那两只影子缠在一起变成了鸽子、蜘蛛、小狗和各式各样其他叫得出名字或者叫不上名字的奇幻动物！

小姑娘被自己的影子逗的咯咯直笑，但很快她就无聊了起来，房间里瞬间安静地能听见属于自己的均匀的呼吸声。她想起了之前回到公共休息室时级长对他们新生说的几句要点和要求，尤其是对方在说到“斯莱特林从未接收过麻种，我们纯血至上”时那双牢牢盯着她的眼睛！

上帝！2017年了还搞这种种族歧视的嘛？讨厌！坏家伙！

萨利伽咬着嘴愤愤地想着，下意识的将右手大拇指握进掌心，用指甲来回抠着戒指上凹刻的花纹——那是一枚暗红色的木质戒指，白色的涂料勾勒出刻满密密麻麻、不知名的花纹。 

斯莱特林的休息室居于整个霍格沃茨城堡的地下，连接着黑湖的底部，有着精美繁复的家具、永不熄灭的炉火、随处可见蛇型雕纹与银绿色的装饰。寝室呈鱼骨般排列，拉开公共休息室或者寝室的窗帘，就能触摸到冰凉的湖水和柔软的水草；偶尔能看到人鱼一闪而过的尾巴与大章鱼百无聊赖地翻身或随意地挥着触手自娱自乐。

但寝室里没有火。

火是很重要的东西！房间里怎么能没有火！  
没有火可真冷啊，呜呜。

萨利伽坐了起来，扯了件衣服胡乱披上就踩着自己的兔兔拖鞋跑出了寝室，全然不顾早已深更半夜而第二天早上她将会迎来在霍格沃茨的第一节变形课。

萨利伽抱着膝坐在离壁炉最近的地上，她把头靠在壁炉石框上，暗绿的地毯毛绒绒的，温暖的火让她有那么一点产生了困倦的念头

啊，火是非常重要的东西，该怎么说呢？我们出生于黑暗，火吸引着我们，大概魔法会出现就是因为我们对火有着强烈的憧憬吧！

但是要学会敬畏，要保持对火的敬畏……不可忘却……不可无礼……不可亵渎……

否则……

否则什么呢？萨利伽年幼的脑子里出现了莫名其妙的想法——大概是多巴胺导致的肾上激素终于退却，兴奋之后所带来的疲劳终于缓慢的回到这具尚且年幼弱小的身躯里，萨利伽的思维已经开始逐渐迟钝了起来，乱七八糟的想法在闪现一瞬之后疯狂被困顿取代。

她最后看着火，壁炉里的火：温暖的火，永不熄灭的、明亮又充满生机的、红色的火！

她着魔般缓缓伸出了手，探入了壁炉中，火光将她的脸印得发亮，萨利伽触摸着拥有着热度的火苗，火焰舔舐上了孩子柔软的掌心。

“萨利伽，快醒醒啦，我们快去会厅吃饭吧！”

当萨利伽好不容易换好衣服，艰难的一边眼皮打架一边洗漱完，顶着鸟窝头打着哈欠拖着沉重的脚步挪到公共休息室的时候，阿不思·波特与斯科皮·马尔福已经在那里等她好一会儿了。

“你是没睡好吗，萨利伽？——等会没有课，你要不要吃完饭回来补个觉？”

“我太兴奋了嘛，唔你们起的都好早啊……”

小波特无奈担忧地看着小女孩儿困倦地揉着眼睛一边迷茫地打量了一下四周，最后看着他问道：“其他人呢？课嗯……啊对了，你叫什么来着？”

她有些茫然地挠了挠头。

“梅林！我们昨天才在长桌上交换过姓名呢，你睡糊涂了吗？”

阿不思瞪圆了自己绿色的眼珠盯着萨利伽气鼓鼓说道。

“……啊？”萨利伽在听到问题的一瞬间清醒了一秒：她努力撑开眼皮儿打量了一下眼前绿眼睛黑头发的小男孩儿，然后吃力的转动起自己现在如浆糊般的脑子，开始抓耳挠腮地回忆眼前同院同学的名字。

斯科皮看着萨利伽迟钝地翻着眼珠朝上瞅着一副天花板能盯出花的思考模样叹了口气——而阿不思还在一旁气呼呼地看着，一副“你想不起来我就陪你想起来为止”的表情——为了防止一个上午全浪费在这种无聊又没用的事情上（而看萨利伽一看就知道哪怕梅林能穿裙子跳舞她都不能想起来的样子），金发斯莱特林机智地开了口：“早上好，库赛德小姐，我是斯科皮·马尔福，他是阿不思·波特，高年级们已经前去用餐了，介于今年的斯莱特林只有我们三个人——希望下次可不要再让修普诺斯偷走你的记忆呀，库赛德小姐。”

他微笑着对她说道。

“喔！我想起来了！”卷毛幼崽右手握拳往自己摊开的左手掌心上一敲，装模作样的表情学得惟妙惟肖：“是了，阿不思！我之前睡懵了，你瞧，我现在想起来了——我们能去宴厅吃饭了吗？”

她可怜兮兮地冲着阿不思说道。然后再对方小声嚷嚷着“你这是作弊！”的喊声里笑嘻嘻地扯着对方的胳膊朝着宴厅前去，顺道抽了个空拉住了一旁斯科皮的手对他说道：“叫我萨利伽，萨拉（Sara）也可以哒！斯科皮。”还咧出一口小牙俏皮地眨了个wink。

“好的，萨利伽。”斯科皮看着牵着他的，属于女孩儿的麦色的手，又看了看他身边打打闹闹地两个人，露出了一个属于孩子该有的快活的笑容。

“醒醒！醒醒啦！萨利伽！今晚上有课你忘记了吗！”  
“呜哇———！”

萨利伽在甘甜的睡梦中被一阵大力推醒（她正梦见自己躺在布丁山上幸福的晒肚皮呢，结果恶龙不由分说的霸占了她的布丁山，还用尾巴像鞭子样把她抽了下去）。

“谁？！讨厌！坏家伙！——我的布丁！”

她立刻踢了被子猛地坐了起来大叫着，双手胡乱飞舞着像是要打败什么怪兽一般。

“什么布丁？——拜托，快醒醒啦，老天，你知道我找你有多累吗？你今晚居然睡在自己学院里也不提前打声招呼！——我跑了整整四个学院的寝室！学院！四个！从地窖到塔楼！从西瞭望楼到它斜对角的巢居！梅林！我现在怎么就跟你保姆一样，我得找院长谈谈，这至少得给一份工钱！（“或许应该找四位都谈谈，这样我也许能拿到四份工钱？”她又小声嘀咕了一句）——现在，行行好，快点醒醒啦，我们真的要迟到了！”

“呜……！什么课？课表里明明没有说……萨利伽困！”幼崽挥着小拳头嚷嚷道。

“课表？那是什么东西！”一头卷毛立刻被人从鸟窝揉成了乱麻线团，“教授们难道不是在每天的下午茶随意聊聊第二天上什么课然后扔在公共休息室的告示栏里吗？”

“唔？……呜……”

幼崽哼哼唧唧，终于那位一直站在旁边唠叨她的友人再也忍受不了她的撒娇，在叹了一口气后任劳任怨地将萨利伽提溜出温暖舒适的被窝，脱下睡袍后拿过一旁的长袖和裤子帮她穿上，又给她套上了一件耐脏的黑色巫师短袍。

“好，布丁，明天早上你就能在餐桌上看到它！——梅林，你是又偷喝了普林斯新研发的什么魔药吗？居然变成这么小的样子！”对方一边缩小着她的衣服一边絮叨着。

“要甜的布丁！——噫，你是怎么进来的？说好的口令……”幼崽下意识有自然无比的提出要求后终于清醒了过来，她好奇地问道，并在昏暗的油灯下眯着眼睛仔细辨认着眼前这位似乎大她好几岁的红头发女孩儿。

“喔，得啦，萨利伽。”女孩儿翻着白眼帮她找出一副厚厚的手套、一叠羊皮纸和一只有着银质握杆和蛇形花纹的自动填墨的羽毛笔（“啧啧啧，斯莱特林教授居然把这只羽毛笔送给你了！”红发少女嫉妒的砸了咂舌），“说的就好像我第一天认识你一样：你的房间口令除了‘火’、‘余火’和‘灰烬’这三个词儿还能整些别的花样吗？整个霍格沃茨谁不知道呀！”

“喔……”幼崽傻笑了一声，在接过对方帮她整理出的用具并软绵绵的道谢后，从枕头下面摸出自己的魔杖塞进口袋里，在对方看自家幼崽的母爱眼神下打开了房门。

“嗳，等一下，漂亮姐姐，你是谁呀？”萨利伽挠了挠脑袋。

“我是谁？”对方似乎被她气笑了：“我难道不是你的‘瑞吉尔（Rachel）妈妈嘛！快滚！我也得赶去上天文课了！”

在对方没好气的扔过来一个枕头时萨利伽眼疾手快地关上了门，在枕头还没来得及落地时屋内的红发少女抬手打了个响指，枕头瞬间停止了坠落，慢悠悠地飘回了床上。

“怪了，难道这次普林斯的魔药在除了让人变小外连带着记忆都能变回当初的状态？”

她困惑地歪了歪头。

萨利伽在关上门后皮不啦叽地吐了吐舌头，她抱着文具一溜小跑到了公共休息室，然后她整个人就站在宿舍的门洞口处，陷入了呆滞。

这是一个到处都装饰着姜黄色装饰和小獾图案的起居室，温暖、干燥，长椅沙发上还有几个软软的大靠枕和一小筐各式颜色的毛线团。到处都点缀着植物和鲜花，天花板上的铜底花盆中悬挂着弯曲的蕨类植物和藤蔓植物；圆形的小窗户刚好与地面平齐，软软的青草与飞舞的蒲公英，整个休息室散发着木质的香气和泥土的芬芳，白天的话会有充裕的阳光照射进来，整体看上去温馨极了，像极了家的感觉。

但这里不是她昨天晚上第一次来到和早上起床才彻底完整看过一遍的斯莱特林的公共休息室，那个阴暗、潮湿、有着银绿色装饰和永不熄灭炉火和一拉开窗帘就能看到黑湖湖底以及大章鱼的她熟悉的斯莱特林地窖！

萨利伽一脸懵逼的打量着这里，有偶尔路过的学生过来揉揉她的头发捏捏她的脸颊。

“萨利伽今天怎么变得这么小啊？”

“梅林！这么可爱的萨利伽真是少见！这是普林斯新捣鼓出的魔药吗？”

“喔！普林斯这次终于搞出了点有意思的东西嘛！”

之类的一系列问题和友好地打招呼萨利伽都只能回应一个下意识的习惯性笑脸，继续呆愣的掩饰她的拘谨和无措，一直到一位女性朝她款款走来。

“萨拉？怎么傻站在这里？”

女人说话温声细语，她看到如今只有半人高的萨利伽微微一愣，然后笑眯眯地蹲下身，摸了摸她的头：“梅林，是普林斯新研究的魔药吗？还是萨拉查？好久没看到这么小这么可爱的萨拉了，真是令人怀念。”

萨利伽不安又小心翼翼地打量了一下眼前的女人：她约莫有着刚20出头的年纪，非常年轻，穿着一条土黄色的、很有些时代特色的长裙；有着一头漂亮的亚麻色长发，扎了几股发辫后在头上盘成了半个松松的发髻，她的长相说不上多好看，但是胜在线条柔顺，气质温柔敦厚、亲切随和，你能轻而易举地对她放下心防，吐露出心底最深的秘密。

“唔……”

“怎么了？是谁昨天下午茶的时候撒娇说想要看夜鞭藤开花的？夜鞭藤只有晚上会开花，我才把课给安排在晚上的，结果你这只小懒猫根本就起不来，就知道萨拉查又说对了，就不该惯着你这个小懒虫！”她亲昵地捏了捏萨利伽的鼻子，萨利伽有些不好意思地抿嘴笑了笑。

“对不起，女士。”萨利伽舔舔嘴，小心说道：“我好像不认识您……？”

“噢！”穿着黄裙子的女人微微有些吃惊：“噢，我就说萨拉今天怎么对我这么生疏，见到我都不是先冲过来抱住我了。”

说着她朝萨利伽做了个小鬼脸，只是到了陌生环境而稍微收敛了一下本性的萨利伽一下子就暴露了，她被逗的咯咯笑了起来，女人笑眯眯地看着她，在不动声色的在她身上释放了一系列探测魔法与检查魔法都闪现出了微微的淡金色光芒后不动声色地松了口气，然后摸了摸她的头。

“好吧，看来是神秘的时间带来的一点不足为惧的小问题，我们先去上课，然后回去睡一觉目前就应该没问题啦！”

“或许在这之前，你愿意在这短短的几分钟里让我们彼此有一个再次全新的开始嘛？”女人冲她眨了眨眼睛。

“喔，好哒！”萨利伽快活地回答道，她一本正经地站直了身体，还假装清了下嗓子像模像样地弯了弯腰：“我是萨利伽·茵摩缇·库赛德，您好，尊敬的女士！”

“您好呀，帅气的库赛德小“先生”。”温柔的女人也忍住笑意，随着萨利伽的动作提起了裙摆，向她回了个优雅的礼。

“我是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -“萨利伽”昵称：萨拉（Sara）
> 
> -夜鞭藤：暗性植物，外表如同一根长满青苔的树枝，长度最长可达5米，呈树根状生长，攻击性强，靠捕食昆虫及小型动物为食，以捕食时动作如鞭子横扫一般而得名。只有在秋季的夜间开花，平均一根4-6朵，花呈现六瓣的紫色花朵，有淡黄色花蕊，入药价值不高，可作为看院植物饲养。（以上是我自己瞎编的）


	5. Chapter 5

在见到赫尔加那之后，萨利伽快乐的魔法生活总算开始慢慢平静下来走上了正轨。

她与她的两位新伙伴儿几乎每天都形影不离，他们一起上下课泡图书馆、悄咪咪夜游冒险、偷摸去厨房找夜宵、在黑湖边散步玩耍、宅公共休息室里围成一小坨做着游戏或看书。日子充实又快乐：阿不思与斯科皮会为每天早上起不来赶死线冲到宴厅的萨利伽留下她爱吃的早餐，而萨利伽会向他们分享她的宝藏：一个印着漂亮图案的铁皮盒。里面有着三四颗能折出漂亮碎光的玻璃弹珠、形状奇特的光滑石头、两只漂亮的贝壳、几个空的塞着木塞的小玻璃瓶和一小堆样式古怪的戒指。

“这些是我在冒险旅途中得到的纪念品们！是我最珍贵的宝物了！”

“现在，你们才是我心中最珍贵的存在啦！”

萨利伽眼睛亮晶晶喜滋滋地对他们说，脸上带着她一贯无忧无虑的灿烂笑容。她在盒子里一顿乱翻后拿出了两枚戒指塞进了他们手心里：“这两个送给你们！”

阿不思随即低下头朝着自己的手心看去：那是一枚古朴的银戒指，上面镶嵌了一颗不知是什么质地的紫红色石头。

“一定要随身携带哦！是能带来幸运和庇佑的戒指！”小姑娘一边说还一边重重地点了两下头想要加重自己的可信度一般。然后她又低下头了去捣鼓她那装满了小玩意儿的盒子，将她的小眉毛皱成了两条毛虫。

“噫，好奇怪哦……”她小声疑惑地嘀嘀咕咕：“总觉得似乎少了几个嗯……唔……”

斯科皮在萨利伽说完时就点了点头，当即从领子里拉出那根穿这两枚戒指的绳子，郑重的将他最好的两位朋友之一送的这枚戒指也穿了进去。看到这一幕阿不思也掏出一个小龙皮口袋将它装好，放在了离魔杖最近的那个兜里，后来也学着斯科皮的样子，在小袋子上穿了条绳子，戴在了脖子上。

萨利伽对学习非常苦手。

她是个实干主义者：萨利伽在魔咒、变形、黑魔法防御这三门课上所展现出的天赋有多么的令人惊叹，那么她课下的作业论文就有多么的令教授们头疼不已。

和她那活泼外向、开朗乐观、除了爱睡懒觉和一看书就困顿外无时无刻不充满了活力的性格与之相对的，就是她粗心大意、毛手毛脚、没有丝毫耐心的毛病。斯莱特林院长兼魔药学教授雷古勒斯·布莱克不止一次的思毫不顾及自己平时冷淡寡言的形象翻着白眼儿朝着自己的学长兼友人抱怨着：“梅林，她为什么就不能再多有那么一会儿的耐心？疥疮药水在等待的那点时间她都不能忍受吗！老天，一节课得带两个、半个月就炸了十来次坩埚！大的那个就是，小的这个也一个样儿……”

老友放下手里的报纸瞥了他一眼，哼笑一声后模棱两可着说：“上学靠着我和莉莉，之后靠着我的笔记才能用笔试在最后N.E.W.T里勉强得到一个‘D’。”

“并不稀奇。”他总结道，重新举起了报纸开始阅览，并在这位曾经的学弟愤然起身离去，飞路粉在壁炉窜起绿色火焰的动静里挑了挑眉毛。

萨利伽嗜甜、贪玩、大胆跳脱、好奇心重并热爱冒险，精力旺盛、体力充沛且性格无忧无虑。比起精明圆滑、拥有野心的斯莱特林更像个比格兰芬多还格兰芬多的孩子。

但要说不像斯莱特林，她又有着一身出乎意料的、比谁都要强大彪悍的魔力。斯莱特林崇尚力量、尊重强者，而萨利伽在一切可以实施魔咒的地方独树一帜。

——因此她在正式上课的第一天起就再也没有受到过来自学院内部高年级恶意的轻视。

但这个孩子本身就及其受人待见——梅林，谁会讨厌一个小脸儿圆嘟嘟、见到谁都是一张阳光热情的笑脸，看起来甜滋滋软乎乎又活泼好动的幼崽呢？

虽然偶尔会闯祸，但一看到她垂头丧气地低着脑袋沮丧的模样又会觉得就这样的一只小幼崽又能有什么坏心思呢？

至少她的院长布莱克教授每次就会在叹一声气后挥挥手把她赶回宿舍去；而挂在校长办公室的前前任霍格沃茨校长邓布利多教授的画像也十分喜欢这个有着一头黑色卷毛短发和沽蓝色眼珠的巫师幼崽，经常给她讲一些过去的故事、分享蜂蜜公爵的哪种糖果最好吃。

萨利伽也很喜欢这位慈祥和蔼的老校长，虽然她还没有搞清楚为什么有时候这位老校长会是一幅画像。但她显然也很开心自己多了一位有趣的新朋友！并且前者她听得津津有味，后者则在拜托隔壁格兰芬多的韦斯莱家“双胞胎”们在霍格莫德日的代购后立刻对邓布利多教授竖起大拇指表示柠檬雪宝就是最好吃的糖！

没错，萨利伽新认识了许多朋友们！

除了那些性格各异、穿着具有时代特色的教授与学长们，印象非常深刻的是格兰芬多的韦斯莱家“双胞胎”：弗雷德·韦斯莱与乔治·韦斯莱（名字先后有大小意义）。

有意思的是，他们两个并不是真正的双胞胎，听说他们俩的父亲分别是在对角巷开着最大的笑话佐科店的老板们：乔治·韦斯莱与弗雷德·韦斯莱（名字先后有大小意义）。

弗雷德·韦斯莱（小的这位）其实并不与自己的堂弟同岁，他比整个年级都要大一岁！但很可惜，他的生日在每年的10月1日，完美错过9月份的开学与当年的入学通知书，不得不与自己的堂弟一起在第二年入学（虽然大家都觉得他本人似乎挺高兴并且认为这是个出乎意料的大惊喜），总之这对父亲曾经是霍格沃茨的捣蛋王双胞胎、长相也几乎一模一样、又彼此间有着外人难以插足其中的格外默契的堂兄弟，霍格沃茨新一代的捣蛋王们（但似乎这个桂冠很快就要被同院的詹姆·波特和他的发小们摘取走了），久而久之就被大家称作了“双胞胎”。

另一个印象深刻的，就不得不提那位据说是巫师界非常有名的救世主，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特了。

其实萨利伽对这位传闻中的救世主并没有什么太大的印象来着——毕竟她不爱看书，一看到字儿就困，就更不要提那些大厚本的历史书与人物传记啦！

大开本哪有扫帚来的有意思！  
第一天上飞行课的萨利伽骑在刚骑上扫帚时兴奋地想到。  
显然她还没有经受过现实的毒打。

飞行课的教授已经在教学部分完毕后和学生们一起玩闹了起来，展开了一场基础科普型的小型魁地奇，阿不思和斯科皮开始就谁来成为这次斯莱特林的找球手展开了一系列友好讨论：

“我我我！我要当找球手！这次詹姆不在我终于可以当找球手了！”

“劳驾，这里也有一位想成为找球手的人。”

“谁？你吗？喔，得了斯科皮，我们波特家的都是飞行好手！我老爸是找球手我当然也要当找球手！”

“梅林，你有没有遗传你爸爸的找球手天赋还不一定呢！”

“至少比你们马尔福家没一个正规球员来的强！”

“哈？你是在讽刺我们家吗？幼稚鬼阿不思！”

“？！你才是小心眼马尔福！！”

幼崽们吵吵成一团，在这对一分钟前还是好友的两人涨红着脸针锋相对，差点拔出魔杖来上那么一场“堵上我才是最棒的找球手尊严”的决斗前，最终被一旁的萨利伽渔翁得利：卷毛的淘气鬼在一旁藏在红色的小狮子群中笑嘻嘻地看热闹不嫌事大，然后奥利弗·伍德教授拎住了她后领，萨利伽被满脸茫然地提溜出来。

“就你了 ，找球手库赛德小姐！”这位普德米尔联队的退役队员笑眯眯地一锤定音。

萨利伽在两位好友瞪过来的目光里下意识缩了缩脖子。

“之前我认识的一个斯莱特林，无论是击球手还是找球手她都胜任的非常出色！相信有着和她同样名字的库赛德小姐也会做的非常出色！”

“喔……好耶！”

萨利伽在搞明白了找球手的职责和魁地奇的规则后，在两个小伙伴幽怨的目光中露出了得意的笑容，伸出手冲着他们比了个“V”，然后在两人更加哀怨的目光里骑上了扫帚飞上了天。

天空是人类的浪漫。

年幼的萨利伽在第一次飞行的时候出乎意料的直观感受到了“自由”的美妙和含义。

小姑娘飞的很高，她眯起眼睛，风呼呼地将她的卷毛吹得更加凌乱。天空浩瀚广阔，苍蓝的天际和幽绿的山脉在远处汇成一道直线，连霍格沃茨都看起来只有一个四四方方的矩形，更何况只有借助外力才能如同飞鸟一样，获得了短暂飞行能力的人类呢？

有那么一瞬间，萨利伽觉得她就是这片天空的主人、她就是世界之王！萨利伽心中灼热滚烫，大地就在她虚空踩踏的扫帚下，她轻而易举地征服了自然与万物！

但这种念头一晃而过，幼崽又突然在这一望无际的天穹里意识到了自己的孤独与渺小：她就如同一粒微不足道的尘埃漂浮在空中，又或者就如同一小片飘荡的游魂被天空与大地所慈爱的包容。

她深深地吸了一口气，往下看了看，然后下一秒就紧紧地闭上了眼——哪怕她从来没有觉得这么的自由过！风和气流从她的身体四周穿过，就仿佛是什么身体的本能，她能轻而易举利用和计算它们来操控自己身体每一处怎样摆动和运转才能飞得更好更快……

可惜任由她得心应手天赋惊人，也抵挡不住她恐高！

萨利伽呜咽了一声，小心地握着扫把随着风向转了个弯儿。直觉告诉她，虽然这个高度摔下去还能再醒过来，但要重新跑过去把自己“捡”回来是个无比麻烦的事儿——如果中途又挂掉了就更麻烦了，次数多了会变得很丑……火在哪儿？……呜呜呜她不要！上帝谁来救救她！（她还没有习惯念叨梅林，尤其一激动或者紧张就更会张口上帝闭口火焰）。

有东西向她这边飞过来了！

萨利伽警觉地将眼睛掀开一道缝，一个小球飞快地向一个她的旁边飞去，而一个穿着格兰芬多校袍的孩子正在飞速朝它追去。

喔，梅林！比赛！

胜负欲和好胜心占了上风，不乐意在小伙伴儿们面前丢脸的萨利伽下意识调整了姿势和方向也朝着那个小球飞了过去。

她离得很近，轻而易举地握住了那个球体。

“咦？这是什么啊？”

她疑惑地瞧着手里握着的球，好奇地用指尖敲了敲它看着如同塑料做的外壳，然后惊奇地发现里面慢慢出现了红色的雾。

“把记忆球还过来，斯莱特林！”

“你叫我嘛？”

萨利伽抬起头，然后冲着来人露出了大大的笑脸。

“唷！快瞧啊！我抓到了！”

她大叫着，握着球开心地朝他摇了摇。

对方愣住了。

哈利·波特不顾同院的格兰杰阻拦，追着被马尔福扔出去的记忆球飞去。

飞行在这一刻就如同身体的本能，如何在高速飞行中灵活自如地掌控身下的扫帚、如何利用风速与气流使自己飞得更加顺畅——血脉所传的天赋令他无师自通。

但他没有第一时间抓到那颗记忆球。

一个人从几乎与他几乎与他呈直角的方向突然飞出，轻而易举地抓到了记忆球。

他猛地停了下来，在看清对方校袍上属于斯莱特林的院徽后，警惕地盯着那颗毛绒绒的头顶喊道。

然后他就措不及防地收获到了一张灿烂快乐的笑脸。

哈利有那么点不知所措，在他的印象里，斯莱特林的人几乎都和那个讨人厌的马尔福一样，外表光鲜亮丽、恨不得把“体面”两个字刻在脸上、说话气死人不偿命、脾气拽的能上天、天天都傲慢地抬着下巴一幅用鼻孔看人的高贵样子。

魔法界的救世主有着一个不为人知的备受欺凌的孤独童年，一度靠仰人鼻息战战兢兢生活的他非常擅长察言观色，并且对人的善恶有着超乎寻常的敏锐。所以他拒绝了性格恶劣傲慢如同另一个噩梦达利表哥的马尔福伸来的“友谊之手”，而选择接受了来自罗恩·韦斯莱毫无保留的“格兰芬多式”热情善意。

最终格兰芬多挑中了渴望“爱”的他，而他也选择了热情勇敢的格兰芬多。

——以至于在乍一看到头发乱糟糟、能笑的一点都不“矜持”、声音大的地上几乎都听得见、散发着毫无保留善意与纯粹快乐喜悦的斯莱特林，如果不是院徽无法用魔法改变，他还以为是哪个被恶作剧了校袍的格兰芬多呢！

“呃……我是说，那是我的记忆球……”

他回过神，有些磕巴地说。

“嗳？对不起阿不思，我还以为是伍德教授……噫！！”

终于从“抓到飞贼我们赢了！”的喜悦中回过劲儿来的萨利伽在听到“阿不思”的话后歉意地说道，并颇为愧疚地看了一眼手里的记忆球——她抓错了球，让斯莱特林输了，这和她在准备上来前和友人们信誓旦旦保证的可不太一样——你瞧，阿不思已经气到自己飞上来找我了……耶？奇怪，阿不思是戴眼镜的嘛？？

小姑娘的心思曲里拐弯乱七八糟，但很快她又重新振作起了精神。她看着记忆球，然后顺着视线看到了地上，看到了一个个小成点的人头，她终于重新回想起了一个惊恐的事实。

她似乎恐高。

哈利只看到眼前这个有着一头和自己很像的卷毛幼崽小幅度地哆嗦了一下，“嗷！”的一嗓子吓得飞快扔出手里的记忆球一把抓紧了身下的扫帚开始闭着眼睛瑟瑟发抖。

来不及对似乎被他吓到了的友善斯莱特林说一句抱歉，哈利已经本能地控制扫帚追着那颗记忆球，并终于在对方快要砸进窗户的前一刻超越了它然后一个猴子捞月！

球进啦！

最终萨利伽是被波特牵着扫帚带下来的。

“谢谢你吖，阿不思，我真的没有想过我恐高嗷！”平时无法无天的淘气鬼此刻下了扫帚依然闭着眼牵着前面“阿不思”的袖子，哼哼唧唧地吭哧道。

“那个……我不叫阿不思……”年幼的格兰芬多挠了挠头，很快他就被从远处跑过来的同学们兴奋地围住，周围响起了叽叽喳喳地欢呼声。

“我叫哈利……”

救世主小小的声音被淹没在人群中，他费劲儿地想从人群的缝隙中去看那个有着如同小太阳一般灿烂笑容的斯莱特林，但他似乎已经离开了这里，回到他的斯莱特林同学们里去了。

“阿不思，我有个问题！”

晚餐时，萨利伽戳了戳坐在对面的阿不思。

“霍格沃茨除了你以外还有姓波特的嘛？”

“梅林，你不是见过嘛？我哥哥詹姆·波特，格兰芬多三年级……”

“不是啦。”萨利伽赶紧打断了他，“我是问，你有没有旁亲什么的，和你长得挺像的，还带着幅圆眼镜儿？”

“梅林……”绿眼睛的斯莱特林扔下了手里还在切的牛排，瞪大了眼睛望向萨利伽：“当然没有啦！萨利伽，你说而那个肯定是我老爸！——你难道不是从书里的照片看到的嘛？”

“啊……”然而萨利伽并没有回答他的话，小姑娘一向无忧无虑的脸上难得有了点可以称之为“思考”的表情，她又转而看向了斯科皮：“那么，斯科皮……”

“没有哦！”还没等她说完，斯科皮就抢先回答道，他喝完了剩下的南瓜汁后擦了擦嘴，“萨利伽，我们马尔福家一脉单传。”

他微笑。

“怎么了怎么了！你还在学校里看到其他和马尔福家很像的人？”阿不思往嘴里塞了一块肉，兴致勃勃的八卦了起来。

“没有吖！”萨利伽说。

她大咬了一口叉子上的香肠，腮帮子鼓的如同一只屯粮的仓鼠，萨利伽眨了眨眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -啊嗯，稍微解释一下萨利伽魔力问题，因为她不爱看书所以么点智力（划掉）emmmmm其实她魔咒非常一般，但由于魔力牛逼以至于输出效果爆炸，而实际上魔力牛逼这波也主要是因为信仰补正2333333
> 
> -太高会摔死不死人，目前既没有篝火又没有防火女因此萨利伽的直觉：方。  
> 等后面萨利伽搞明白了游戏机制（划掉）以后就会是：我怕死，我恐高。我装的（嘻嘻）.jpg
> 
> -雷古勒斯及大部分亲世代及子世代认为虽然没有血缘关系但不愧是叫一个名字的人，性格也像了个十乘十！  
> 而因为个人强烈要求打码所以暂不透露姓名的黑发斯莱特林老友似乎已经get到了华点233333
> 
> -至于“双子”的名字，我觉得是双子能干出来的事情hhhhhhhh给自己的孩子取孪生兄弟的名字什么的，猜猜在喊哪个乔治/弗雷德就是个很大很棒的惊喜呀w
> 
> -萨利伽似乎已经有点开始明白了233333


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -想赶紧到二年级emmmmm  
> -突然觉得有点时间上的bug得改，好烦orz

“卢平教授，那我今天就先走啦！”  
萨利伽在如同往常一般在劳动服务结束后给了她喜欢的教授一个大大的拥抱，在告别后蹦蹦哒哒地回到了地窖。  
因为她那了不得的魔力，她不等不得在每个不被关禁闭的晚上开始接受控制魔力输出训练的课后辅导。  
萨利伽对这种理论知识一听就头痛，就好比她一上魔法史课准会用书垫着脑袋流口水睡觉。而为她补习的是黑魔法防御课的教授莱姆斯·卢平，这位几乎已经被半公开真实身份为狼人的老教授是一位脾气温和、学识渊博又善于引导的好老师。他会把那些冗长难懂的知识点掰碎了再细细分析、将晦涩又诘屈聱牙的理论用最为简单浅显的方式讲述，最后再把理论与实践结合起来，让萨利伽拿起魔杖进行她最期待的实战练习。

萨利伽对这种温柔和善性格的人其实非常不擅长应对，或者说难以招架：好比说她非常喜欢自己当初的接引人、教学变形课的塞德里克·迪戈里教授；以及有过一面之缘，只知道姓名的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇小姐。  
而且对方的年龄很大了，记得阿不思说过他要喊卢平教授一声爷爷……  
于是她只好苦着一张小脸儿惨兮兮地去，结果挠着头发现自己居然好像还能听懂！而对方温柔的笑容与声音和牺牲自己休息时间来给她进行补习这件事让她根本不好意思打瞌睡，更何况这位教授真的人非常好！在每讲完一个重要的地方的时候都会向她提一个小问题，如果她回答对了还会拍拍她的头给她吃巧克力！有时时间晚了还会请她喝茶吃夜宵！  
好吃的小点心！  
和！巧！克！力！  
还是牛奶味儿的！  
萨利伽含着巧克力一脸幸福地走在通往斯莱特林休息室的路上，被这位慈祥和蔼的教授用巧克力和小点心征服了个彻底。  
她宣布卢平教授现在已经登上了她最喜欢的教授榜第四名了！  
（第一名当然是漂亮姐姐赫尔加啦虽然只见过一次……但那个姐姐让她有着莫名有天然的好感，萨利伽并不讨厌唔唔唔）  
虽然但是，我更愿意只和教授们在课堂上见面交流嗯……  
学渣暗戳戳想着。  
她真的不想补习……萨利伽宁可靠着炉火打瞌睡！  
哼唧。

那么自己学院的院长呢？  
啊，这个……谁会讨厌自己的院长呢？  
问题主要在于自己的院长，布莱克教授和暂不知名的黑漆漆教授究竟哪一位才是……

萨利伽在某次又炸了坩埚后的课后再次被要求关禁闭。  
她有些沮丧，在除了这是她本月第十五次炸掉自己的坩埚外还因为她更想回去直接睡觉——介于她白天要上课，下午要上课，有时晚上甚至还会有课表上压根儿就没出现过的炼金与阵法之类的稀奇古怪的课，更不要提她还有作业要写……据说她的脸都捏起来没有以前软绵绵了！——连阿不思给她的布丁与斯科皮妈妈的手工巧克力都不能让她重新精神起来。于是在晚餐后萨利伽蔫儿了吧唧地敲开了地窖的门，门口的美杜莎一看到她就伸展着身体笑嘻嘻地直接打开了门，还一边熟稔地冲她嘶嘶安慰道：“安心吧小公主，布莱克教授今天可心情不错——哪次不是让你来没一会儿又放你走？”  
“喔，谢谢您的好心，可还是得跑这一趟啊……”幼崽垂头丧气地回答着，垮着张哭哭脸沉重地迈进办公室关上门，熟门熟路站在了教授跟前打算速战速决，然而她等了半天都没有等到对方往常看到她时的无奈叹气与摸摸头。  
完了，布莱克教授是这次彻底对我生气了嘛！幼崽有些心虚，收起了泫然欲泣的小表情抬头疑惑地嘟囔道：“布莱克教授……？”  
然而映入她眼中的，却是一位穿着黑色长袍，扣子严丝合缝的一直扣到脖子处，紧皱着眉头神情肃穆严厉的陌生教授。  
“如果库赛德小姐的脑子还没有连同她课上的坩埚一起炸飞。”萨利伽惊恐地瞧着这位陌生的教授在某份可怜的羊皮纸上写下一个重重的“T”后停下了笔，语气有那么点讥讽的说道：“那么我想她就应该还记得自己院长的姓氏。”  
“对不起！”萨利伽下意识地低头道歉，然后犹豫并小心偷看了几眼眼前这个苍白削瘦的男人，咽了咽口水小心翼翼地询问道：“先生，我想，这里是斯莱特林的院长办公室？”  
“显而易见。”对方面无表情。  
两个人就在长久的沉默中大眼瞪小眼半天，首先败落下来的那位不知名的教授——他先一步的结束了这场浪费时间又毫无意义的“比赛”，在小毛栗子沾沾自喜沉浸在赢了“谁先转移目光谁输”的结果中时扯了扯嘴角，魔杖一挥，一本快要散架的一年级魔药课本飞到了萨利伽的跟前。  
“现在，库赛德小姐，带上书去那边，熬出一份完整的无梦药水。”  
萨利伽有点傻地仰着头瞅着他发愣。  
“我想库赛德小姐能够听懂她可怜的魔药教授的话？”男人扯出一个假笑。  
幼崽斯莱特林傻不拉叽地点了点头。  
“那么，你还站在这里做什么。”男人干巴巴地说完，重新皱着眉头批阅着手中厚厚一叠乱七八糟的低年级论文作业。  
萨利伽灰头土脸地走到了一旁的操作台前，将小枝薰衣草扔进研钵里，然后开始切手里的雏菊根。这种一年级后期才会学到的药水前期准备材料略有些复杂，萨利伽很开就失去了耐心，幼稚地嘟起嘴，手里的动作也慢腾腾起来，开始了磨洋工行为。  
萨利伽重新哭丧着脸一边磨粉一边苦恼地用手指来回卷着自己额前的刘海儿，甚至还打了两个哈欠！压根儿就没注意那位她自始至终都没晓得人姓名的陌生教授悄不声息地站在她身后不远处默默打量着她，甚至将魔杖指向她的背影释放了几个探测性的咒语，在表示正常安全的微弱绿光与红光之后，他眼睛里仍带着一丝警惕和狐疑。  
萨利伽突地回过头去，发现什么都没有发生，她不认识的教授依然坐在那把椅子上批改着作业。她疑惑地歪了歪头，重新转回脑袋，抬起胳膊蹭了蹭脸颊。

“晚、晚上好斯内普教授，我们来关禁闭了！”  
办公室的门再一次被敲开，黑发绿眼的救世主和他红头发的好友出现在了门口，两人磕磕巴巴地发出了僵硬的问候声。  
“显然波特先生和他的跟班对于时间观念都那么的……”黑漆漆的教授停顿了一下，无视掉余光里萨利伽朝着这边探头探脑的好奇行为，如同斟酌一下用词般讽刺道：“……异于常人。”  
“迟到！格兰芬多扣一分，每人。”萨利伽敏锐的察觉到扣完分后，这位被称呼“斯内普教授”的教授心情似乎好了很多，萨利伽学着斯科皮平时的样子挑了挑眉毛，然后迅速憋住了汹涌的笑意。

“哟，萨利伽，你今天也关禁闭啊。”  
两只格兰芬多的小狮子同样垂头丧气地走到操作台边，黑头发的救世主阴着张写满不高兴的脸走了过去，倒是另一个红头发的男孩儿在路过她的时候有气无力地打了声招呼。  
萨利伽眨了眨眼睛，也小声回了一句“哟”后，斜瞅着小红毛满脸“噫惹”的嫌弃小表情开始处理满满一桶的鼻涕虫，两人手法之熟练一看就没少来关禁闭。  
噫惹，滑溜溜黏糊糊的软体肥虫子！  
没有壳的蜗牛！蛞蝓！  
萨利伽被自己的想法打了个激灵，啦开嘴吐着舌头表达了自己的嫌弃，瞬间就觉得只需要做魔药的自己是多么幸福！耐心重新回到了她的身上，她终于磨完了手里的粉末与糊状物开始按顺序倒进锅里，数着次数搅拌，耐心的掐时等待放下一味草药的时机。  
一旁的红头发还一边小心注意着魔药教授的状态一边小声和她嘀嘀咕咕地聊天：“……你别怪哈利，他不是故意不理你的，他这两天心情都不太好——你瞧，过两天就要开始魁地奇比赛了，而现在正需要练习的时候他却得关禁闭！要我说，这就是老蝙蝠不想让格兰芬多夺得魁地奇杯的阴谋！……”  
“……喔！那是好过分！”小家伙儿同样板起小脸义正严辞，仿佛自己不是个斯莱特林，“球赛当然很重要啦！梅林啊，哪儿有开赛前不让选手进行最后突击训练、赛前准备的球赛！”  
“就是说啊！”哈利也把头伸了过来愤愤地抱怨起来，手倒是不停的将一条条鼻涕虫泄愤般大力破开取出黏液腺。表情之狰狞，手法之残忍，就仿佛手里的不是鼻涕虫而是老蝙蝠。  
罗恩和萨利伽露出了目睹凶案现场的惊恐表情。  
“这就是在分尸……”罗恩喃喃道，他真诚地表示今晚绝对又会做一场噩梦。  
萨利伽心有余悸疯狂点头表示赞同。

“……阿不思下学期才能进魁地奇队呢现在就已经开始旁观每一场训练惹！连斯科皮都会有时候和队员们一起探讨新的方案——……”  
“唉，为什么不是足球，为什么我会恐高……”萨利伽搔了搔头，神情亢奋的脸瞬间摆出哭哭表情。  
“……你们斯莱特林从一年级就这么未雨绸缪的吗！”红头发格兰芬多目瞪口呆，连一旁的救世主都露出肃然起敬的表情。  
“呃……？毕竟我们人少？”萨利伽困惑，“还有虽然说不上来，但我觉得‘未雨绸缪’这个词儿似乎不能这么用？”

“安——静。”  
三只旁若无人、聊天声越来越大的幼崽在听到熟悉的低沉顺滑的嗓音时呆毛一抖身体一僵，终于想起了这里是地窖老蝙蝠的办公室而不是格兰芬多温暖热闹的公共休息室。  
于是三人顿时安静如鸡，眼观鼻鼻观心专心手里的工作了。

萨利伽最终九死一生第熬出了她开学以来第一份全程自己动手熬煮的魔药。  
斯内普将小玻璃瓶举到眼前，眯着眼嫌弃地打量着里面颜色有些暗沉液体略浑浊的药水。最终他卷了卷唇，在萨利伽几乎痛哭流涕感恩戴德的目光里挥挥手大发慈悲的放人回去睡心心念念的觉。  
走前还不忘朝哈利和罗恩挥手告别，在魔药教授愈发不善的目光里讪笑着轻手轻脚地关上门。

在第二天，萨利伽在炉火前提了提神后拖着书包打着哈欠出现在宴厅属于斯莱特林的长桌前时，迎接她的是那个之前态度傲慢无礼的淡金色头发的小子微微有些薄红的脸蛋、不自然的咳嗽声以及别扭的邀请语：“咳咳！嗯……库赛德！你的座位在这边，你要到哪里去？！”  
他瞪着漂亮的银灰色眼珠瞧着似乎是打算坐到米莉森·伯斯德斜对面的萨利伽。

“喔！早安呀，德拉科！”  
萨利伽在听到有人喊她名字的时候转头看了过去，茫然地想了半天才发现是那个在开学第一天打过招呼的有着淡金色头发的漂亮小子。  
她笑眯眯地跟他问了句早安。

萨利伽并不怎么会生气和发脾气——有时候可能会因为过于明显的气氛和态度感受到他人对自己的恶意与不喜而有短暂的闷闷不乐（当然啦，谁会开心有人一上来就明晃晃地表达对你的厌恶呢？）但大部分情况下她那过于粗壮坚韧的神经并不能接收到其他人话里有话的暗喻和曲里拐弯的敏感内心。  
但她有着无敌的运气与绝对敏锐的直觉。于是在这样的前提下，她的脾气来得快也去得快——萨利伽很多时候并不能记住那些让她不高兴的事情。所以如果曾经有过龃龉的人突然对自己表达了善意，虽然她可能不记得这件事或者人，可她绝对敏锐的直觉会第一时间感受到这种善意究竟是真实发自内心的、还是蕴含某种更深恶意的另有所图——在这份了不得的豁达下，前者她会开开心心（或者说继续没心没肺）和人做朋友；后者她会立即警觉地提防，皱着小眉毛大声宣布我并不想和你做朋友！并且躲得远远的能不见就不见。

于是在这种不好的记忆就三秒钟的提前下，萨利伽朝他露出了一个大大的笑脸。  
“真是好久没见到你了。”她在德拉科的身旁坐了下来，无视了对方别扭的“我还没有允许你喊我的名字，库赛德！”的傲娇声中，极其自来熟地拍了拍小男孩儿削瘦的肩膀，看了看对方只有手里拿着的一块涂了蓝莓酱的吐司后立刻又给对方的盘子里添了一块煎蛋和两条培根。  
“你太瘦啦！早餐只吃面包是不会有营养的。”  
“你瞧瞧我！”萨利伽挽起了袖子，曲起胳膊，露出了托天天在外面撒野疯跑打闹的福晒出的小麦色皮肤和颇有那么点意思的肌肉雏形。  
“我能打你两个。”她煞有其事的总结，“你还还不了手。”  
最后她拿起一块三明治塞进了嘴里，脸颊被食物撑到鼓起来还不忘囫囵两句“你还还不了手呢！”，“噫，弱。”

感谢梅林德拉科并没有听到这含含糊糊的两句话，他皱了皱小眉头，仰着自己的小尖下巴。  
“你是在怪我之前没有理你吗？”他对萨利伽说道，慢吞吞的语气里带着点对待朋友的随性态度。  
男孩儿瞪了她一眼抱怨道：“你怎么能让一个马尔福在一开始就主动跟泥……麻瓜种打招呼？！”  
“喔喔！没事啦，我原谅你！”萨利伽压根儿就没在意他的态度笑嘻嘻应和道，两个人牛头不对马嘴的电波奇异的接上了频——虽然彼此的原意千差万别，但当事人们显然没有一个察觉到这个问题依就聊的兴致勃勃，就更不要提那些旁观者们的理解了。  
“快点吃早饭吧！都快要凉了！”萨利伽往他那边推了推盘子。  
“老天，这是谁的错？”德拉科瞪了她一眼，转而看着盘子里的煎蛋和肉，“究竟是谁起的这么晚？”  
“姆？原来是在等我嘛！”萨利伽大为感动，她扔下三明治兴奋地抱了抱德拉科，丝毫没发现男孩儿突然僵硬了一下身体，“你真的太好了！我真喜欢你，德拉科！”  
男孩儿的脸上迅速泛起了一片薄红。  
“梅林，你的手上还沾着黄油呢！”  
他别扭地抱怨道。

“诺特，你猜猜德拉科会不会吃掉库赛德夹给他的食物？”布莱斯·扎比尼笑眯眯地小声问道。  
“哦，别傻了！”他对面的潘西忍不住插了进来，“德拉科早上从来不吃这些东西……”  
“他会吃的。”  
西奥多·诺特打断了她的话，男孩儿黑色的眼睛如同黝黑死寂的海底。娃娃头的小女孩儿在听到他说话时不服气地朝他撅了撅嘴。  
“才不会！你瞧着吧诺特！”  
小女孩儿小声嚷嚷着，然后转头发现“早上只爱吃果酱涂面包”的德拉科皱着眉头将盘子里的肉切着小块塞进自己的嘴了。  
潘西的脸一下子涨的通红，眼睛里甚至还出现了不明显的泪花。她突地站了起来，狠狠瞪了一眼诺特，而西奥多瞧了她一眼，继续低下头安静地享用自己的早餐；她继而又瞪向萨利伽：毫不知情的小姑娘正咀嚼着嘴里的面包，察觉到有人看她时毫不知觉地转过头朝她看来，鼓着脸颊冲人露出了大大的笑脸。  
潘西的脸一下子更红了，她抿了抿嘴嘟囔着“走着瞧。”扯起书包带子转头就走。而她旁边一位金发小姑娘也赶忙拿起书包朝她跑去，走前还不忘打包了两个小面包。

“可怜的潘西……你瞧诺特，你惹哭了一位女士。”布莱斯微笑着摇了摇头，煞有其事般故作叹息。  
“闭嘴吧，扎比尼。”西奥多一边切着烤肠一边说道，语气平静又冷漠：“跟我有什么关系。”

“潘西这么快就吃好了？”注意到一起长大的小伙伴儿离去的背影，德拉科有些困惑。  
“唔？可能是因为我朝她笑了？”萨利伽也茫然地回答道。  
“这是什么鬼理由？！”金发小男孩儿没好气的表示。  
“梅林！”他又瞪了她一眼，“不要含着食物说话，萨利伽！”  
“嗷！”

“你瞧，多有趣，德拉科甚至都没意识到。”  
“与我无关，扎比尼。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我要去找海格喝茶，你们去嘛？”

圣诞假期的最后两天里，在抓耳挠腮绞尽脑汁、照着书抄一阵东拼西凑的磨完了论文后，又忐忑不安地等待着斯科皮严肃仔细的检查。金发的斯莱特林再给她圈出了一堆要命的错误拼写和病句，详细的告诉她该从哪本书上的哪一段可以摘抄论点并让她重新再誊写一份后，终于挑剔般皱着眉毛大发慈悲地放过了她。

萨利伽明显地松了一口气，在应付完作业后的她瞬间满血复活，在得到同盟阿不思一阵“快救命我也想歇一会！”的挤眉弄眼地暗示里小心比了个ok，咧开嘴冲着斯科皮讨好地笑了笑提出了邀请。

斯科皮冷笑地看着面前这两人仿佛当他瞎一样的明目张胆试图逃避学习的小动作。

最终学渣二人组在与学霸争取休息时间的“革命”事业中败落，萨利伽冲着阿不思爱莫能助地耸耸肩。在斯科皮愈发不善地目光里飞快地抄起外套和围巾，顶着阿不思“同志你这是背叛革命！”地眼神下逃一般地飞快溜走，生怕慢一步就会被斯科皮逮住要求重写作业论文。

噫，愿梅林保佑阿不思！

卷毛斯莱特林站在通向公共休息室的洞口外心有余悸地拍了拍小胸脯，假惺惺地在胸口划了个十字。

霍格沃茨的猎场看守员鲁伯特·海格居住在禁林边缘，热爱收养并照顾各式各样的神奇动物。萨利伽很喜欢这位长得高高大大、憨厚善良半巨人，时常会跑到他那里去喝茶（实际是为了撸那头有着顺滑羽毛的鹰头马身有翼兽）。

但是今天，显然有着其他奇妙的偶遇等着她。

“哟！詹姆！哥们儿你也去找海格喝茶嘛！”

萨利伽飞快地跳下几节台阶，猛地搭上了前面一个穿着格兰芬多校袍的黑卷毛男生的肩，台阶的高低差让她丝毫没注意眼前这个寻常与她称兄道弟的“詹姆”似乎矮了那么一大截儿。

男孩儿被突如其来的动静吓得一个激灵，他有些惊慌地回过头，然后看到了一张熟悉的笑脸。

“啊，是你啊。”

男孩儿推了推眼镜，朝她露出了腼腆的微笑。

“……阿不思？”

萨利伽收回手挠了挠头，皱了皱脸有些犹豫地开口。

“对不起——但是上次我就想说，我不叫阿不思，我叫哈利——哈利·波特。”

哈利也挠着头，看着萨利伽认真说道，表情还带着那么点儿“不叫你说的那个名字真是不好意思”味道的歉意在里面。

萨利伽瞪圆了自己的眼睛，小姑娘圆嘟嘟的脸上写满了震惊。

“梅林！你是阿不思说的书上的爸爸！”她颇有些兴奋地嚷嚷道。

“……什么？”哈利被对方奇怪的措辞整的有些迷茫。

“哈利，这就是你上次说的那个‘扫帚骑的很好的奇怪斯莱特林’吗？”在一旁终于看不下去两人牛头不对马嘴的聊天对话，赫敏·格兰杰不禁摇摇头向哈利询问道。

“赫敏！”倒是一旁的萨利伽看到一旁的小女孩儿闪着星星眼兴奋地冲她打了声招呼。

这回迷茫的人变成了赫敏。

绿眼睛的救世主诧异地看着赫敏：“原来你认识他的嘛，赫敏？”

萨利伽是在图书馆认识赫敏的。

虽然他们三人形影不离，但人总是有单独行动的时候。总之，萨利伽就是在这样的前提下在图书馆里认识了格兰芬多的“万事通”。

那会儿她正趴在桌子上被论文虐到苟延残喘，而一进图书馆就看到一副已经放弃思考模样的萨利伽的赫敏直接地坐到了她身边，自然而然地拿过她身前的羊皮纸开始帮她辅导功课。

“唔……这是一年级的内容吧，萨利伽？”

赫敏在看到论文题的时候沉思了两秒，转头问向正将脸贴桌面，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的、一个劲儿盯着她瞧的萨利伽。

她一个没忍住捏了捏对方奶呼呼的肉脸颊。

对方发出了一声抗议般的哼唧。

“是教授布置的啦……”

萨利伽虚弱地回答对方，继续用一种可怜兮兮的眼神晶亮地看着她，仿佛一只撒娇的奶猫。

于是赫敏顺理成章地认为是连教授都看不下去萨利伽那份惨不忍睹的成绩单和浅薄可怕的基础以至于二年级还要被进行重复的内容补习，拍了拍她的脑袋以示同情后仔细耐心地开始了讲解。

“耶！完成啦～”

最终完成了令人烦恼的作业的萨利伽一甩羽毛笔，将两只手高高举起发出一声雀跃地欢呼。然后就在平斯夫人恼火地训斥声里灰溜溜地缩回了手，规规矩矩地被在了身后。

赫敏似乎被她逗笑了，但很快她又收敛住了表情。

“你和我一起去格兰芬多塔找哈利他们去礼堂吃饭吗？”

走出了图书馆后，棕发的小女巫语气自然熟络地邀请道。

“不啦，我得先回去把论文收好！”幼崽紧张兮兮地将书包抱在怀里就仿佛下一秒好不容易写好的论文会长腿儿跑掉似的，萨利伽有些不好意思地拒绝着。

“嗯嗯。”赫敏并不在意地点了点头，她笑着说：“那礼堂见，萨利伽！”

“礼堂见！”萨利伽咧开嘴大声回道，“论文谢谢你吖，好心的漂亮小姐姐～！”

幼崽一蹦一跳撒着欢朝地窖远远跑去，完全没有注意身后被她那句直白的“漂亮小姐姐”害羞到脸颊通红的赫敏·格兰杰。

就这样图书馆里一来二去的课业辅导，萨利伽很快与对方成为了好朋友。

虽然她几乎只有在图书馆偶尔才能找到对方。

话再说回来，站在哈利与赫敏身旁的罗恩已经目瞪口呆了半天，他的头和目光来回在他的小伙伴儿和萨利伽中打量着。

事态显然超出他的想象，一时间他都不知道是该先惊奇赫敏居然也会有这种仿佛他看魔法史作业时的懵逼表情，还是该吐槽哈利戴着眼镜都分不清性别还每天都拉着他对着斯莱特林长桌东张西望地找人。

而且他认识这个斯莱特林！梅林她救过他的命！

上次万圣节在女盥洗室里与巨怪的惊魂冒险中，赫敏被吓得六神无主，而哈利正骑在巨怪的脖子上！没有人注意到如果不是她突然出现把他推向一旁，瞧巨怪胡乱拍打的架势准能把他掀飞！

不过他记得当时有一大块被砸烂的碎石将她砸到另一侧去了！梅林！但现在看着她精神活泼的样子，应该是没事了吧？

他要向她道谢！还欠她一句道歉！

红发小狮子心理活动丰富精彩极了，倒是萨利伽先一步看向了他。罗恩瞧着对方依旧挠了挠头——她的手就没从她那颗毛乎乎的脑袋上放下来过！梅林的胡子！她举着不累吗？？——眼珠一个劲儿朝上盯着他的头顶看，就仿佛那儿有多花儿似地，好半天才像是想起什么般松了口气：“嗨！……呃，韦斯莱？”

罗恩·韦斯莱：……

罗恩没忍住翻了个白眼儿。

他们一起肩并肩走在前往海格小木屋的路上。

“海格邀请哈利来看龙。”罗恩这样对萨利伽说道：“哈利就一起邀请了我和赫敏。”

“你也一起来吧？”哈利露出了一个腼腆地笑容邀请道。

“龙！”萨利伽惊叹地吹了声口哨，“当然！谢谢你哈利！——太酷了！龙！”

“对了，那节飞行课后我一直都没有再见到你，听罗恩说那次事件时有石头砸到你了——你现在没事了吧？”

三只格兰芬多幼崽紧张兮兮地担心着。

“嗯？”萨利伽想了想，以为对方说的是上次飞行课上的事，虽然她并不记得有石头砸到她，也搞不清那个叫“罗恩”的男孩儿为什么要向她致歉和道谢，但对方的善意和担忧依然让她揉了下鼻子露出笑脸，并将歉意及谢意归做可能是某次被她早已忘掉的小摩擦

“我很好哦！好的不能再好啦！”萨利伽开心地说道，还屈起一条胳膊以示自己的健康与强壮。

“虽然不太记得了，但是不用客气哒！我们是朋友了呀！”

如麦穗一样健康和生机勃勃的女孩儿，她脸上爽朗的笑容就像绽放的向日葵，连鼻翼上褐色的小雀斑都跳跃着快活的生息。

他们也被她的笑容所感染，情不自禁的跟着一起笑了起来。

“所以罗恩说你要成为有史以来最年轻的找球手是真的吖！”萨利伽星星眼兴奋看向哈利，“恭喜你！！”

她伸出胳膊用力揽了揽哈利的肩以代拥抱。

“谢谢你。”

哈利推了推眼镜掩饰了一下自己的窘迫和害羞，就在刚才在罗恩的话里他才意识到眼前这个他一直好奇的活泼斯莱特林是一个女孩儿。

“所以你会是斯莱特林的找球手吗？”

哈利问道。

“不会啦……”萨利伽的情绪肉眼可见的低落沮丧了起来，赫敏不动声色的用手肘捅了一下哈利，意识到问错话的男孩儿顿时紧张起来，他有些语无伦次地磕巴着解释。

“难道是老蝙蝠不让吗？！”罗恩也打抱不平地嚷嚷起来：“哈利明明说过你们飞的不相上下！”

“是斯内普教授！罗恩！“这下连赫敏也加入了战局，“那还是萨利伽的院长！”

“不是啦，其实是我恐高……”萨利伽否定了所有猜测，她对着三人组露出个不太好意思的傻笑。

没有想过会是这个理由的三人组表情凝固了。

“真的太可惜了。”

海格的小木屋温暖干燥，萨利伽摘下了围巾和手套。

格兰芬多的救世主发出了第十三次以上感慨，罗恩第十四次点头附和表达赞同。

倒是萨利伽非常的豁达，她认为这只是小问题。

“谁知道以后呢？”她毫不在意地嬉笑着摆了摆手：“说不定哪天一觉起来我就不恐高了呢！”

海格小木屋里的温度过于暖和，萨利伽摘下了围巾和手套，露出了属于斯莱特林学院的院徽和银绿色的校服。

“喔！你居然是一个斯莱特林！”

海格发出了一声惊叫，外套脱到一半的萨利伽被突如其来的大嗓门吓到了一般猛地一抖，看向海格的小脸上是茫然迷惑的表情。

“我也不是第一天来了呀，海格？”幼崽有些委屈：“你又不是不知道我是斯莱特林。”

“哦，对不起孩子。”这位半巨人露出了一个憨厚的笑，他用围在腰上的那块脏兮兮的围裙搓了搓手：“开学后来禁林边上乱逛的小巫师们太多了，我可记不住所有人。”

“喔……”萨利伽勉强相信了这番解释，老实讲她压根儿就没信这套说辞！詹姆没少带着他们三个一起跑过来找海格八卦聊天，她自个儿也经常一个人过来撸撸巴克（它是一头鹰头马身有翼兽，一个有着漂亮羽毛的好小伙儿！），喂喂一群她瞧不见的据说叫“夜祺”的温顺物种，运气好的时候甚至能碰到独角兽！——虽然这些自诩纯洁的物种却奇怪的从来都不允许她的靠近。

老天，她的确不怎么聪明也不爱学习，看到书和字就打瞌睡，记忆也总是浑浑噩噩的，但不代表她会相信一位彼此相处愉快了大半个学期突然有一天不认识你了还随便找了个借口糊弄你的这种鬼话！

“海格骗人……”她揉着自己的鼻子撅着嘴小声哼哼唧唧，赫敏细心的发现了幼崽不开心的情绪，她朝她靠了过去，打算说点什么安慰她，就听到一旁罗恩大声喊着她的名字。

“赫敏！快过来！”男孩儿的激动的脸被炉火映得更红了，他头也不回的向她们招呼着手。

“小龙就要出生了！梅林……！”

他兴奋地叫嚷声越压越低，与他越发亢奋的状态形成鲜明的对比。

萨利伽顿时又好了，她也激动的拉过赫敏的手带着小女孩儿跑到了长桌前——海格已经将它从壁炉转移到了桌上。

五个脑袋凑成一个圈，十只眼睛眨也不眨地紧盯着蛋瞧，连呼吸都放缓了许多。

“哦，你瞧她，多可爱！”海格发出一声感动地抽泣。

“诺伯，到妈妈这儿来！”他大声的吸吸鼻子，对着刚破壳的幼龙慈爱地说道。

赫敏抱着好奇与专业的态度看着小龙破壳，在听到海格的话时不禁挑着眉毛露出迷惑的表情。

“可爱？”她小声嘀咕，转头看向两个好友想要一个正常的说法，结果男孩儿们一个赛一个的沉迷在龙上，尤其是罗恩，他眼神迷离地盯着诺伯瞧，在听到海格对小龙的赞美时连连点头嘴里还喃喃道“老天，它可真小，真是可爱……”

压根儿无暇顾及其他。

“哦，男孩儿们。”棕发小女巫不仅翻了个白眼儿，她又转头朝萨利伽看去，卷毛斯莱特林用手托着自己肉乎乎的圆下巴，脸上的表情是难得一见的若有所思。

赫敏听见了她小声的自言自语。

“唔……龙种的肉很有嚼劲……尾巴断掉会有好东西嗯……姆，为啥会有这种念头……但真的好想把尾巴先砍掉……！”

不知道是不是错觉，赫敏觉得这头刚出生的小龙像是打了个喷嚏，喷出了一小簇火苗后朝着海格的方向挪了挪。

“窗户那里有人哦！”

萨利伽突然指着窗户冲他们喊到。

“是马尔福！”

哈利看着窗外一闪而过的淡金色头发了然。

“马尔福肯定是去告状了！”罗恩“噌”地一下窜了起来，“我们得去阻止他！”

“喔！学院分！”赫敏懊恼地撑撑额头

“不会吖！”唯一在状况外的萨利伽费解地看着他们：“德拉科才不会呢！——他可好了～”

“老天，你说马尔福吗？！”罗恩露出了不敢苟同的小表情：“他可是个斯莱特林！……抱歉，不是说你……”

被赫敏在桌子下踢了一脚的罗恩迅速改口。

不明所以但直觉告诉她看不见的桌子底下似乎有什么暗流涌动的萨利伽耸了耸肩朝他说：“那好吧，我到没什么关系，但你最好不要让斯科皮他们听到你说斯莱特林坏话——其实我没有搞太明白，明明只是不同班级的学生，彼此之间恶意怎么这么大呢？”

罗恩勉为其难地胡乱点了点头，倒是赫敏似乎在想些什么。

事实证明猫科动物的直觉比被蒙蔽了感应器的人型测试仪来的靠谱：德拉科·马尔福，斯莱特林一年级，马尔福家几代单传的唯一继承人，以伤敌一千自损八百的方式，凭一己之力让格兰芬多一个晚上就扣了150的学院分和惩罚性质的劳动服务。

“100分……德拉科你告状的时候真的没有考虑过后面会发生的事情嘛？……”萨利伽眼泪汪汪地看着德拉科：“嗷！彻底完蛋了呜呜呜呜！教授会宰了我们的嘤！”

德拉科有些心虚地漂移了一下视线，但很快他又理直气壮地开了口：“一百分而已……我很快就会更多的赚回来！我可是个马尔福！”

“可我……”扣分也扣得很快，这回轮到萨利伽心虚地咽回了没说完的话，突然她似乎想起了什么，眼光真挚地看向德拉科。

“干什么？”淡金色头发的小男孩儿本来有些红的脸被女孩儿灼热的视线瞧的更红了。

“说起来德拉科，我想问问平时扣分会和最后毕业学位学分之类的挂钩嘛？”

“这都是些什么东西？！——只要通过了N.E.W.T考试就行了。”

“喔！那就行！”萨利伽一秒收起鳄鱼的眼泪笑嘻嘻道：“那没事啦！”

留下满头疑问的德拉科皱着眉头对她说：“你又在胡说什么蠢话？萨利伽！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -萨利伽：“断尾掉武器！争取全地图收集（狗头）！”
> 
> 虽然有点迟了😂  
> 大家新年快乐ww


End file.
